las chicas de freddy
by BloddyDemon
Summary: este es un fanfic dedicado no solo a Freddy sino también a unas personajes que aunque recordadas no vienen ni en las selección de personajes: AQUI LAS NIÑAS DE LA COMBA SE REENCUENTRAN CON FREDDY DESPUES DE 10 AÑOS ¿QUE OCURRIRÁ?


LAS CHICAS DE FREDDY

Freddy se encontraba en las calderas como de costumbre tras el amanecer del mundo humano, después de una noche de asesinatos en Springood lo que más le gustaba al famoso asesino era volver a las calderas que además de ser el lugar en el que acechaba a sus víctimas era su hogar, y esa noche esperaba la vuelta a casa de tres queridas amigas: las niñas de la comba. Durante años Freddy había asustado y asesinado junto a ellas a unos 34 adolescentes del pequeño pueblo de Springood y desde que se fueron a estudiar a un instituto de monstruos hacía ya seis años se sentía un poco solo. Ahora ellas tendrían unos 18 años la mayor edad legal para una persona que indicaba que tenía todos las oportunidades, derechos y deberes de un adulto y Freddy estaba dispuesto a aprovecharse de ello. Escuchó como una puerta de la sala se abría dando paso a tres jóvenes mujeres dos eran hermanas, rubias y de ojos azules como los zafiros, tenían el pelo suelto y rizado e iban vestidas con camisetas de seda y pantalones vaqueros. La otra, sin embargo era castaña de ojos marrones y vestía con una versión del antiguo vestido azul celeste que solía llevar cuando estaba junto a Fred. Ellas eran Samantha,Laura y Emily.-Hola Freddy,- dijeron las gemelas abrazando al asesino-hola chicas, hacía mucho que no os veía-contestó emocionado.-He¿ y yo qué?- preguntó en broma la tercera muchacha tras la escena-¿ cómo iba a olvidarme de ti?¿cómo estás Emily?-preguntó Kruger-Bien me alegra ir a una universidad solo para mujeres sobrenaturales, no como otras que se escapan por las noches al campus masculino-replicó a las dos hermanas-Déjalas- dijo Fred-pero que no vengan dentro de 9 meses buscando apoyo-¡eh!-dijeron al unísono las hermanas.

Freddy las guió por las calderas hasta una pequeña mesa con cuatro sillas y platos con un asado en el centro-Feliz navidad chicas-dijo comían compartieron anécdotas, las chicas contaron lo que ocurría en la universidad; las bromas que hacían en las clases cuando el profesor se volvía a la pizarra; las competiciones deportivas contra otras universidades; las fiestas del campus ,mientras Freddy las habló sobre como perseguía a sus víctimas, ya que había cambiado sus métodos de ataque y que por fin había conseguido escapar de Springood pudiendo asustar a cualquier persona en el mundo por lo que ahora tendría mucho más trabajo pero también mucho más poder,-Parece que nos hemos perdido muchas cosas-lamentó Emily – Bueno ahora son vacaciones en la universidad, podréis ayudarme hasta que volváis al campus-sugirió Freddy a las chicas-¿ te hemos contado lo que la pasó a Samantha en un cambió de clase de biología a química?-dijo Laura intentando cambiar de tema- no, ¿Qué pasó?-Pues estábamos en un cambio de clase y no había profesores, y Sami-llamó cariñosamente a su amiga-se levantó para robar tizas de la pizarra, cuando un chico entra corriendo, diciendo que el profesor está en la otra punta del pasillo, Samantha sale corriendo y se resbala en el suelo cayendo de cara en este,-Freddy estaba riéndose disimuladamente ya que Samantha lo miraba desquiciada-No te rías no tiene gracia-dijo pegándole un codazo en el hombro-Si es cierto y recuerdo que alguien hizo un dibujo en la pizarra de un monigote cayéndose con una flecha que señalaba el nombre "Sam : aterriza como puedas" jajajajjajajajajaja- se rió Emily- Un día os pasará algo de lo que yo me reiré- informo molesta la universitaria- Se está haciendo tarde deberíais ir a descansar –informó Freddy mirando un reloj de pared que había en la sala.-si –dijeron deprimidas las chicas-Buenas noches Freddy-despidieron las tres al unísono-buenas noches chicas, DULCES SUEÑOS-¡no eres el más indicado para decirnos eso!.- exclamó Laura.

Esa noche mientras las chicas dormían Freddy estaba tumbado en su cama sumido en sus pensamientos-"¿debería decírselo? Nunca las he dicho nada porque no creo que ellas sientan lo mismo por mí, pero ¿ y si las pasa lo mismo conmigo? …. No sé cómo hacerlo.-

(Mientras con las chicas)

-Venga ya Emily estas de coña verdad- exclamó Laura- Tiene que estarlo- dijo Samantha- pues no lo estoy-respondió ofendida- le quiero desde hace dos años-Pués vete a hablar con él-¡CLARO! Y que le digo " eh Fred me gustas desde que me asesinaste brutalmente en las calderas hace catorce años¿ qué te parece si matas a un adolescente y nos lo montamos encima de su cadáver?- JODER, hija que brusca eres- respondió asqueada Emily- bueno, nosotras nos dormimos ya verás lo que haces tú….- Las chicas se durmieron dejando a Emily pensativa sentada en el colchón.-

Más tarde a las cinco de la mañana Emily se levantó de la cama en busca del asesino para hablar con él .Emily se dirigió a la habitación de Fred y se paró en la puerta, oía gemidos, pensando que alguna de las otras dos muchachas estaría divirtiéndose junto a Freddy se arrodillo frente al cerrojo de la puerta para espiar por el agujero. Se llevó una sorpresa: Fred se encontraba solo tapado de cintura para abajo mientras se masturbaba gritando el nombre de Emily entre gemidos. Estaba confundida ¿entraba? ¿Se marchaba? ¿Dormía o se lo consultaba a sus compañeras? Definitivamente se iba eso era seguro, pero para su desgracia el suelo estaba empapado por la fuga de agua de una tubería oxidada por lo que se resbaló cayendo de frente y pegándose un golpe contra la puerta del asesino. Se quedó quieta y en silencio escuchó los pasos de Fred hacia la puerta, la cual se abrió dejando ver al hombre sorprendido. Desde su punto de vista, podía ver la notable erección de su "jefe" entre las piernas de este-¿ qué haces aquí?- preguntó Freddy a la arrodillada joven- y..Yo… yo solo.. Quería- decía intentando calmarse- es que te he oído y me preocupaba que estuvieras en peligro-mintió. Su rostro estaba rojo el solo pensar que dos capas de fina tela de lycra y algodón la separaban de la delicia que deseaba desde hace años, la excitaba bastante. Sentía calor en todo su cuerpo y que ciertas partes de su cuerpo se humedecían, ese era el momento que llevaba esperando desde hace años y ahora no sabía cómo comportarse .Freddy la levantó del suelo y la fue abrazando todo su cuerpo, Emily sintió como las manos del chico bajaban por sus caderas hasta sus glúteos y como Fred los agarraba con fuerza excitándola enormemente. Emily le besó metiéndole la lengua hasta la garganta mientras lo empujaba dentro de la habitación y le desabrochaba los pantalones, ambos cayeron en el colchón mientras Kruger la desabrochaba la camisa de botones con la que dormía, la lamió el cuello arrancándola suaves gemidos de sus rojos labios para luego hacer lo mismo mientas bajaba por su pecho y su vientre hasta la zona femenina de la chica-Vamos a qué esperas hazlo- ordenó Emily. Inmediatamente este empezó a introducir su larga y húmeda lengua en el interior de la chica, mientras le pedía má después esta empapó la boca de Fred y este se alzó entre las sábanas-Ahora te toca a ti- informó. Emily se metió bajo la tela para encontrarse el erecto miembro de su compañero que empezó a lamer inmediatamente haciendo que Freddy respirara agitadamente. Él ya estaba por terminar esa parte de la sesión la agarró por la nuca y la empujó metiéndola su miembro hasta la garganta. Emily sintió el frío material genético de Freddy bajando por su garganta y volvió a asomar la cabeza por las sábanas.-¿ lista para pasar a la siguiente base?-le preguntó Kruger. Ella asintió con la cabeza. Freddy tumbó a Emily en la cama y la introdujo dos dedos en la intimidad de esta, estaba húmeda y caliente, empezó a mover rítmicamente los dedeos en su interior, cuanto más hacía eso Fred, más húmeda estaba y más gemía. Acto seguido introdujo du miembro dentro de ella. Emily arqueó la espalda al sentir el roce en su interior. Algo la produjo un fuerte dolor-Emily ¿estás bien?- preguntó su amante- S..si es que… yo, nunca.. En fin, me quise reservar para ti- confesó un poco avergonzada.-Escucha, contaré hasta tres y empezaré con esto si te duele demasiado avísame y me detendré- De acuerdo- Fred respiró hondo y la penetró fuertemente rompiendo el himen de la muchacha. Tres gotas de sangra cayeron en el colchón. Freddy empezó a embestirla; primero suave y sin profundizar mucho, pero cada vez aumentaba mas el ritmo y la profundidad de sus embestidas, por petición de Emily que cada vez le pedía más, la inocente ye introvertida chica parecía haberse convertido en una pervertida máquina sexual al entrar en su cama. Tras varios minutos así finalmente llegaron al clímax y ambos se mancharon con los jugos del otro, pero ella quería más.-Freddy, quiero probar una cosa- ella se puso a cuatro patas con Freddy detrás de ella-Se cuidadoso ahí atrás- pidió asustada por lo que podría pasar. Lentamente Freddy empezó a penetrar por su entrada trasera, mientras ella mordía su almohada de dolor-¿me paro?-preguntó él- No sigue sabía que la primera vez dolía- contestó-" pero no esperaba que tanto"- reconoció Emily en su principió sentía mucho dolor pero poco a poco empezó a sentir el placer, de esa forma podía notar mejor el tamaño y grosor de Freddy dentro de ella pero ya llevaban así por veinte minutos y no se sentía con fuerzas para seguir-¡ FREDDY SÁCALA YA!-Freddy se retiró de su cuerpo mientras esta se tumbaba agotada junto a él. Fred la rodeo con sus brazos y dejó que ella apoyara la cabeza en su torso mientras él la acariciaba el pelo y decía- buenas noches Emily.

FIN


End file.
